100 Tales Event: Silent Lullaby
by DsCrystalEyes
Summary: Written for AKPS One Hundred Tales Fanfic Event: Mirrabelle Quests are often misleading. What it says on the bulletin may not always be the full story...
1. Chapter 1: The Servant

**Chapter 1: The Servant**

Mirrabelle quests are often misleading. It could go from something as simple as finding a lost child into battling ancient spirits, or it could be the opposite, rumors of cults and demons turning out to be an urban myth or a prank. Regardless, to my Master, Jack Crystal, they are his favorite pastime, right up there with sleeping and watching other Envoys having duels near the banks and auction houses. Not that he gets a lot of free time, though.

So, when he accepted a Mirrabelle quest to investigate an abandoned mansion, I naturally followed. Not that I like abandoned mansions, in fact I am a bit of a scaredy-cat compared to other Eidolons, but letting Master walking into a place of creepiness and mystery, where looters and adventurers did not come back out all by himself is close to being unacceptable.

"Freya, I'll be fine. There's no need for you to go with me."-Master reassured, but I was having none of that.

"Master, it's not safe. Those men came in and did not come out. Please, let me go with you. I could be of help."

"…"-Jac-I mean Master frowned at me, but eventually he sighed-"I guess I…can't expect to be unprepared. Having you along would be wise, yeah."

I don't really know why, but Master tends to shield us Eidolons from harm. Granted, me and Merilee are both supportive Eidolons, but we can take care of ourselves! At least, with him front-lining.

With Jack relenting and both of us ready, Mirabelle teleported us to some distance away from the mansion.

Looking around, the mansion was a bit further up the road, but looking around, I find that we are surrounded by trees.

"A secluded mansion? Well that isn't a good idea."-Jack spoke as he walked forward-"Come on Freya. Let's see what's there."

Following Master, we reached the mansion gate, but we found that there was a strong spell that sealed the door shut.

"…It's not budging. Freya, do you have any magic to open this?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Master."-Whatever spell or enchantment that sealed this door, it is incredibly strong and intricate. It would take an expert hours to get it open.

Jack tinkered with the gate a little bit more, but he gave up soon after, mentioning something off-hand about Victoria and undoing spells.

"Let's look around the wall. Maybe I'll just climb in."

"If there's no barrier, I can fly us through, Master."-Or maybe, create a stair for us to walk past, whichever works.

"Well, the story goes that people got inside, so there should be another-"-Master stopped talking, looking ahead.

Confused, I followed his eye line.

A section of the wall has crumbled there, an entry wide open for us.

"Hm. Doesn't seem like it's patched up. No barriers as well. Let's get inside."-Jack seemed awfully nonchalant about entering a creepy abandoned estate, but if I were to be honest, that is often one of his charms.

We entered the estate through the front yard, and while I find things rather normal, Master pointed out the unnerving part.

"The garden…It's not completely decayed. Grasses are weeded out, and flower beds tended to. There's still a walking trail, even."

It sends a bit of chill down my spine.

"Calm down, it's probably a free-loader or something. Someone tended to these, so that's the most logical answer."

"But what if that's not the case?"-I voiced in concern. Not that I think Master's deductions aren't logical, it's just…something eerily creepy has taken over my senses.

"We're here to find out if it is or not."-Master continued deeper.

* * *

At around the broken down fountain in front of the mansion door, we both saw something that can't be missed.

A trail of dragging marks and blood painted the road, going to the side and into the backyard.

"Rather recent. Blood has dried, but not fully. Come on. Let's check the backyard."

Gulping, I nod and followed, hoping that whatever we find in there, that would be all there is to this place.

A metal gate stood in our way, but it was unlocked, and with a push from Jack, the gate let out a creepy metal creaking sound as it opens.

We started hearing a noise as we stepped in. It was the noise of shovel meeting dirt. The sound of digging.

"…"-Jack inhaled and winced.-"Ugh…"

I did the same and almost wanted to throw up.

There was a heavy smell in the air. Smell of rot, of death.

Turning the corner, Jack and I were met with a graveyard.

Mounds of dirt formed a few rows, shallow graves with no tombstones filled the backyard.

I took a step back, almost in horror, even using Master as a shield as I covered my mouth and look away, trying desperately to not throw up.

Master understood my fear, but he subtly reached back towards me, as if gaining my attention. With a soft "Look", he turned his head forward.

Peeking over his form, I watched as a tall, tall man, must be 2m2 or something, wearing a dark brown clergy robe, digging a new grave, a dead body at his feet, his back towards us.

Master's demeanor tenses and stiffens, entering a combat state, as he pulled out a break-action revolver, a non-Envoy weapon that he carries around for ranged attack.

I held his shoulders tightly, almost ready to dig my clean and short nails into him, but soon as Jack took a step forward, I immediately let go. I visibly stiffen, braving up and summons my harp. I'm his Eidolon, so I can't afford to be a shivering mess that slows him down.

As Jack approached closer, the grave digger stopped his shovel. Master quickly raised his firearm.

"You. Turn around and show your face."-He audibly cocked his gun as a warning.

The mysterious robed man did not change his stand. He still seems relaxed, unchanging, but he slowly turned around and pulled back his hood as he turned towards Jack.

My initial reaction was 'Is that even a man?'

He had no face. In detail, he still has his lower lip and his ears, but the rest of his face looked like someone sew a patch of skin over it and using steel rings to hold it there.

That had both me and Jack frozen up for a good few seconds.

The…thing started walking towards Jack, his shovel held like an axe.

That snapped master out of his state, and he took a step back.

"Stop right there."-Jack spoke, but the thing did not even care, raising its shovel to strike.

In quick reaction, Master pulled the trigger twice, hitting the creepy…thing in the chest, the high caliber round sent it reeling, falling on its back and stopped moving.

Did he get it?

I floated in wait, my fingertips trembling next to the harp strings as I was ready to let loose an attack at any moment.

Jack approached the presumed-dead creature, gun still ready to fire, and looked at the dead body at its feet. A looter, most likely, judging from his appearance and lack of equipment and weapons.

It's been nearly a minute now, and I find myself relaxing just a bit, as Jack stepped on the shovel to prevent an unexpected swing of that rusty and bent tool. I decided to move a little bit closer, as I have been keeping quite a distance between me and Master.

As I approaches, Jack was kicking the shovel away from the nightmarish creature, but it suddenly sprung to life again, ignoring the next two shots Jack fired into it, and got up so fast its hand shot up and grabbed Jack's neck, swatting the gun out of Master's hand in the process, and stood up tall, towering as he lifts Jack up, choking him.

"Master!"-I quickly conjure up an attack, and bombarded the monster, the thing staggering lightly, it's faceless head turned towards me, loosening its grip on Jack.

That was the opening Master needed, as he pulled out the Tachi held on his back, and ran the blade right through the abomination.

Yet, the thing remained unmoving, almost indifferent towards the lengthy blade driven through its torso, as it tosses Jack to the side, skidding and landing over on some graves and walked towards me in a rather agitated pace.

I continued to shot magic attacks it's way, but besides staggering the abomination, it did not slow the thing down by much, it's shovel raised high and ready to slam down on me.

Being able to float, I quickly dodged the slam, but unexpectedly, a magic shockwave erupted from where the shovel hit, and knocked me off balance quite a bit as I fell on the dirty ground.

As the monster slowly turned and step towards me, towering over my form, blade in its chest and shovel in hand ready again, in a blink of an eye, Master appeared with his Katars ready, carving the creature open in a Blitz Assassination, stunning it.

Whirling around, Jack got me on my feet again, before getting me to move back to a safe distance.

"Get back, Freya!"-He warned quickly.

As the faceless thing returned to its senses, Jack grabbed on to the Tachi that's stuck to its chest and pulled it out, doing a whirl to bring the blade around to strike the monster, and that was the first time it staggered heavily, taking a few steps back and used the shovel to support itself.

I quickly supported Jack with a song, just as the monster got to its feet again and moved towards us.

This time, Jack with his blades ready blocked the shovel swing, although it was clear that the thing possess much greater brute force as even though he blocked it, Jack still got pushed back and staggered lightly.

What…is this thing?

"Freya, watch it!"-Master turned around and moved, yanking me back a step to get me out of another swing.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I quickly thanked him as I regained my focus to fighting the thing.

Blade meets shovel a couple more times, Jack began to get his attack and dodge patterns down, and started dealing damage to it.

At least, I think that we are dealing damage. The monster seems to treat its wounds with indifference and silence as it continues to attack, flailing the shovel with great force without so much as a grunt.

But, as we are starting to get the patterns down, unexpectedly, the faceless thing did an unexpected swing, an upward angled attack that Jack wasn't ready for, and the heavy rusty shovel hits him in the shoulder.

"Arghah!"

My blood ran cold as Jack let out a pained cry, the monster struck him in his left Katar arm, and there was so much force that Master was thrown to the side, hitting his head on a rock by the graves.

"Master!"

"I'm okay! Huhg?!"-A strained noise came out from him."

I looked over, and was in absolute horror.

From the grave, a rotting, decomposing arm protruded out, grabbing a hold on Jack and not letting go.

Several graves also started bursting as corpses came to life, restraining him.

For a second, I have no idea what was happening. But as the faceless thing approaches, I quickly snapped out.

I quickly floated back and away from the faceless monster, and pulled my harp string, firing a magic arrow, hitting the reanimated corpse that was holding Master down.

Within a mere second, a Dark Tusk Raid skewered the undead, and once again, stabbing the faceless monster.

This time, Master pinned it down on the ground, the blade anchored down into the dirt, before he wrestled the shovel out of the abomination's hand and beat the thing with it.

The first hit let out a gut wrenching noise of skull cracking and…things splattering.

Without even checking, Jack raise the shovel to strike again, letting out an animal-like cry.

I have never seen Master that livid. No, he wasn't just livid. He was animalistic. He smashed the faceless's head until it caved in, then I stopped looking, but he didn't stop. I only imagined from the sound of the shovel striking changing that there's no longer a head for him to hit anymore.

As Master finally stopped, I can hear is pained and ragged heavy breathing as he got up from his position, and turned around to see him tossing the shovel aside.

I tried my best to not look at the mess that he made of that creature, and from the looks of things, all the reanimated dead have stopped moving too. That's probably a good sign, that the thing is dead now.

"Damn…"

"Your arm. Let me have a look at it!"-I quickly offered, pulling him back to see me.

"Yeah, I'm…"-Master let out a pained grunt, unable to hide his pain.-"I think besides getting a gash, it dislocated my shoulder."

"…I'll have to pop it back in place before healing you."

"Yeah, do it."-He urged with a wince.

With a wince of my own, I popped the arm back into it's supposed location, and along with that disturbing sound was a pained cry from Jack, but it quickly turned into a relaxing sigh.

"I think we're done here, Master. That thing was the one that killed all the people that came in."-I spoke as I played a healing song for him.

"No. This isn't finished yet. This thing…it's like a guard. A mere servant. What is it protecting in this mansion?"-Jack got up, didn't even bothered cleaning the blood that trickled down from his forehead, and went to retrieve his tachi and revolver.

"Even if there is something to this mansion, you are heavily injured, Master. A couple of HP potion and a heal spell from me isn't enough to fully get you back into it."-I tried to reason, knowing full well the answer.

"Still, can't back out from this until it's finished. I hate leaving things halfway."-Jack opened the gun chamber and reloaded his revolver.

"Master…"

"We've come this far. Shouldn't just leave it."-Pulling his sword out of the dead faceless, Master looked around-"Seem like the back door isn't locked. Let's go."

"…Okay Master. Just…please be careful. Your wounds can get worse."

"Mn."-He nodded, but something tells me it's that kind of promise he'll disregard at pretty much any opportunity.

...


	2. Chapter 2: Husband and Wife

**Chapter 2: Husband and Wife**

Out of a 1-10 scale, this abandoned and rundown mansion rates 11 on my creepiness level. It is everything people imagines about haunted mansions, and then some.

Master and I made it in through the back door, which led into the kitchen, and from there we got to the main hall.

"Kitchen's not raided, everything is still there. No looters made it out, yeah."

"If they ran into that thing, then chances of their survival are close to none, yes."

Looking around the main hall, even though the roof caved in and there was light coming in through it, I can't help but shiver lightly. The main door and windows are all barricaded shut, the chandelier had fallen down on to the stairs long ago, cobwebs everywhere, and…there's the sound of the floor creaking above us, making the dusty and chilly air even more creepy and unnerving…

"Nothing here… Let's check the wine cellar."-Sometimes, I envy Master's nerves of steel.

"The basement? I…"

"We have to check all the mansion, so yeah. I don't like it too, but we have to."-Jack took a torch out of the torch stand and light it up.

I wanted to protests, but there's no reasonable way to. There's no way I'm waiting up here by myself while Jack clears the basement. As such, I can only follow him as he opens the door to the cellar and heads down.

The cellar was about what we expected. Cold, damp, and…filled with creepy crawlies.

Bugs and centipedes crawled alongside the walls and on the floor, and I let out a yelp as a centipede fell down from the ceiling right between me and Master, the creature almost had a chance at latching on one of us.

"Maybe you should wait upstairs. You are bad with bugs, aren't you?"-Jack voiced as he calmly killed the pest.

"H-how are you so calm?! We're surrounded by…by!"-I can't even finish my sentence as I shivered and felt my hair stands.

"They hate fire, so as long as I don't go frantic and drop the torch, they'll stay away."-I saw a few rats running away from us and shivered.

"I…I don't feel anything unusual about this place. No magic or anything."

"Mn."-Jack knocked a couple barrels of wine-"Empty. Empty. This one's rotten and spoiled…ugh, this stench…"

"What-What's that over there?"-I pointed to a table in the cellar.

Around the table was a pile of wine bottles.

"Opened, emptied. Somebody drank these all. No body to be seen…"-Jack crouched down to have a look.

As he did, he moved the torch forward a bit, shadowing me and a great part of the cellar.

"There's nothing more about it. Someone did some heavy drinking here. Probably the owner."

As he moved the torch back into view…

"AHHHHHHHH!"-I screamed loudly, jerking back and almost falling down the dirty and infested floor.

Master immediately turned around, gun at the ready.

"What?! Wha…Freya? Are you okay?"-He came to my side immediately.-"Freya?"

Thank Aura he didn't shoot. The flash would've blinded us all and the noise would ring our ears like crazy. Being disorient down a cellar full of rats and bugs is something I'd love to have not happen to us.

"I…I…there was a shadow…of…something…someone."-I did not hesitate to cling to him like a child, frantic and afraid.

"…"-Jack immediately look around and scanned the cellar.

"It…was…weird. Twisted…or something."-I can't control my shivering at all as I shook in his arms-"Please…let's get out of here."

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's do that."-Master nodded immediately, understanding of my fears.

* * *

And so we quickly made our way out of the cellar, and after Master shutting the door in, do I felt safe enough to breathe properly again.

"Well…"-Jack puts out the torch.-"There's still the dining hall and the second floor…"

"Let's go for the-"-As I was contemplating where to go next, a sound sent shiver down both of our spines.

And to scare Jack is quite a feat.

An eerily lullaby rang out, a woman's voice softly caresses the air, yet the lyrics and the tone is as creepy and fear-inducing as seeing a little girl in those horror movies.

"It came from upstairs. Bedroom maybe."-Jack got up and gave me a hand.-"If we are dealing with spirits then…"-He presses release on his gun, empty the chamber and loaded magic bullets into them.

As we walked up the creaky stair up to the second floor, it was clear that the lullaby voice came from the bedroom, but the voice stopped then.

With his gun at the ready, Jack turned the knobs on the door.

"Locked…"-He even tried kicking the door, but even with the building being run down, the door still held.

"Judging from the mechanism, a very secure door, yes."-I supplied. Perhaps a little excessive for a bedroom, but not by much.

"Let's look for the key then. Should be in either the study or the living room."

"It is most likely to be in the study, Master. Let's have a look there first."

"Right."-Jack agreed easily as we turn for the study.

This door opens rather easily, and it seems nothing too crazy is inside, so Jack stepped in and lit the candles.

"Anything?"-He asked as he looked around the books while I searched the desk and drawers.

"Nothing, Master…There's no key here."

"Nothing here too…"-Jack seems to be searching for something like a secret button or lever, but that didn't work as well.

Exasperated, he turned to the desk and read what was on the table.

"What in Aura's name…"-He murmured.

"What is it Master?"-I went to his side to read.

"This is…research on Dark magic. What were the owners doing?"

"Necromancy."-I recognize the pattern.

"Explains quite a bit. But why?"

"Master…we don't have time to sit through all of this."

"Right. Just…reading their letters."-Jack rummaged through all the letters-"Mostly usual correspondence…oh, they were expecting a baby."

"This one's at a later date. It's…something about letting go…and cheer up."

At that, Jack took the letter from my hands, his demeanor visibly stiffened.

"I see…that's how it is…"

"Master? Did you figure something out?"

Jack looked over to me, wearing an expression I rarely see him make.

"It's…for you it might be a tough story…It's still a guess, but…"

"It's alright Master. You can tell me."-I encouraged, still not seeing the dots connect.

"…"-With a weary sigh, Jack spoke-"I think…the lady had a miscarriage. That or the baby was stillborn."

* * *

"Eh…?"-It suddenly hit me like an ox.

For me, Freya, being the goddess of beauty and fertility, hearing a story of a failed attempt at giving life…

I hear Jack speaking, but they were all a blur in my ears. My vision started to wobble, I felt disoriented and a need to be…outside. Somewhere, anywhere but here.

"…eya. Freya!"-Master's voice snapped me back into reality.-"You looked like you were about to faint."

If I were to be honest, that wasn't too far off…I just wanted to close my eyes and let all of this be over.

"I…I am okay Master. Thank you for worrying."-I tried to sound convincing, but it was clear from Jack's expression that I wasn't fooling anyone, let alone him. Still, he didn't press further.

"I believe the father turned to necromancy to try and…bring back the child. Probably lost his mind in the process."

"…"-My stomach was churning and twisting, but I braved through.-"And the mother?"

"…How would you feel if your child died in your hands and your husband went crazy?"

My God…

I am a God. No, not just that. I am THE god that is responsible for this.

I closed my eyes and imagined…if Merrilee died and Jack went nut job trying to save her. Just a few seconds of that and I already couldn't take it. This woman…endured…suffered…all of it for years…for the rest of her entire life. And even after that.

I remembered what happen to my brother…

All the pain and heartbreak.

"Freya…"-Jack spoke, softly. He rarely speaks softly.-"Don't put this on yourself. It's not your fault."

"No, Jack. It is my fault. There's no other people to blame but me."

"…It is not. You can't answer every mother's prayer. Sometimes…tragedy happens."

"Doesn't make it any less terrible for me, Master, I…"

"It's not the first, nor will it be the last. Blessing doesn't come to everybody. Not every blessing is received either."

"…"

"But we are here. And we are going to fix this."-Jack reassured. He may not be someone who knows all the right thing to say, but in return, he always seems to know what to do.

"…Yeah."-I nodded as suddenly, for the first time ever, a sudden warmth surrounds me as Jack embraced my form.

"Even an Envoy of Gaia like me is still flesh and bone. There's little I can do. What I, what we could give…is a peaceful rest for them."

"Mhm."-Tears were rolling down my cheeks, and my breath was breaking into sobs, but here, in this haunted mansion, in his arms, I've never felt so safe and so comforting.

Master held me for a good few more seconds before letting go, making sure that I was okay now.

"Still, I don't like this situation. Imagine a wraith that was born out of pain and sorrow of losing a child meeting the Goddess of beauty and fertility."-Jack, as always, making sure to keep in mind every detail.

"Yes…I don't think I'll be taken kindly…"

"It depends. Let's have a look at the living room. Perhaps we'll find the key there."

"Yes, let's get back on track."

With a reassuring nod, Jack walked out to the hall way again.

I followed, but suddenly ran into his back.

Jack stopped in his track.

Peeking over his shoulder, I froze as well.

...There, hovering where the fallen chandelier should be, daylight from the hole on the roof shining on her, the wraith stared at us, her ragged dress floating in the air.

It is a sickening image, as if a dried up mummy can fly. She had no eyes, only her black eye sockets returning our gaze, her lower jaw is missing, her tongue is as long as a ruler, and she overall looked like a horrifyingly exaggerated image of a mad woman.

Jack slowly raises his left arm, shielding me from the wraith, his other hand grabbing on to the revolver in his holster.

Then, without warning, the wraith let out an ear-ringing screech as it dives towards us.

Thankfully, Jack's reaction weren't impeded as he quick draws and fires a magic bullet that hurt and deflected the wraith away.

Landing near us, the wraith let out a warning scream before it retreated, going through the locked door and into the bedroom once more.

"Freya, are you alright?"-Master turned around to face me, making sure I was okay.

"Y-yes Master, I wasn't hurt. Thank you for protecting me there."

"…Ughh."-With a small grunt, Jack looked around to make sure there are no more surprises before pulling me towards the living room door.

The door easily opens, this room had a bit of natural light coming from outside through the boarded off windows.

"Guhhh…"-An unnerving growl came from inside the room.

Looking inside, I gasped. From the shadow of the room, a disjointed, twisted figure steps out. A man wearing rags with a sabre stabbed through his chest, body filled with wounds head to toe, blood seeping out, yet somehow still alive. His limbs are twisted in an unnatural position, each joints makes a cringe-worthy noise has he moves. Even his head twisted in a 360 degree arc as he stumble step by step like a broken robot towards them.

"That's…what I saw back at the cellar…"-I almost stumbled back a step.

"Tch."-Jack activates one of his katars and pulled out his tachi again.

The twisted man pulls out the sabre that was going through his chest, and uses it as crutch as he approaches us, laughing in a weird, animal like sound.

"He has the key."-Master pointed out calmly as he shields me, both of us still stood in the doorway.

Around him, black smoke formed into different versions of him, all twisted up and looking at Jack with white, pupil-less eyes.

As the twisted creatures jumped for us, Jack quickly push me out of the way, I fell out of the room while he fully enters the room now, surrounded by twisted clones of a mad man.

Getting up to a sitting position, I caught a glimpse of the fight that was ensuing.

Despite twisted and disjointed, the demon like clones swing their swords very much with style, a form of fencing as they pushes Jack back with fast and circular crisscross swings.

Finding an opening, Jack thrust his katar in, aiming for the neck of one clone, stabbing it in the neck and also, pull out the key that was hanging there on the way out.

The twisted clones didn't seem to be fazed by his attacks, they still attack despite any wound they sustain, in fact, they fought even more ferociously.

In that moment, I suddenly remembered the wounds Jack took when fighting the faceless grave digger outside, and right at that moment, my blood ran cool and my pupils shrunk as one of the clones struck Jack's katar arm, his injured arm, and the pained sound that Jack made. He staggered back, almost fell over, but he had to raise that same injured arm again to block another attack, further pushing him down, his tachi was being used for support.

Master's eyes met mine, and it widens. He looked slightly up, at the door that was shaking, and quickly spoke.

"Freya! Go! I'll be fine!"-He got back upright, and dodged an attack doing a combat roll to the side, wincing at his arm.-"Argh!"

"Master!"-I was about to join in on the fight, but instead, Jack tossed me the key and his revolver.

"Go! Get out of here! I'll deal with this, you go deal with that wraith!"

"But-"

One of the clone leapt towards me, sabre ready to crash down.

I was frozen in a mix of fear and surprise, but to my rescue, Jack shoulder barged the twisted demon away, before the shaking door slammed itself shut and I find myself in absolute horror as we were separated.

"Master! Master!"-I frantically tried the door knob, but it wouldn't move. Even a couple blast of magic wouldn't force it open.-"Jack! JACK!"

Hopelessly, I tried banging on the door, my shaking legs gave out as I slid down the side of the door, my hand pummeling the slab of wood as I went into a sob, only to realize how quiet it has gotten. There were no sound. No sound in there. Not of a scuffle, not a single voice, no sounds of blades clashing. It was once again, eerily quiet, as if nothing happened just now.

I panicked, banging on the sturdy door harder, but I know a magic seal has been set by the wraith there, so I'll have to deal with that wraith if I want to open this door.

"I haven't been phased back by Gaia yet, so…!"-I murmured to myself, finding the courage to get up.

If I'm still here, that means Jack is still alive in there. I can still get him out.

Picking up the key and gun, I clumsily fumble with the firearm. It's loaded with specialized magic bullets for wraiths and spirits, so it should be more effective than just my plain magic attacks. I managed to find the chamber release pin, and checked the bullets inside. Jack used one earlier, so I still have 5.

Snapping the gun back into firing mode, I got up and made my way towards the bedroom.

From the door, I can hear the lullaby song again, a sad, almost desperate tune. I thought I heard sobbing between the lyrics, and shivers ran down my spine. However, right now I do not have the time to tremble like a scaredy-cat. My master, my Envoy, my…put faith in me. He's waiting for me, betting on me. Depending on me.

Like hell I can just be scared!


	3. Chapter 3: The Child

**Chapter 3: The Child**

Pressing the key into the bedroom door keyhole and twisting it, the heavy door opens, its steel bars moving out of the latches.

Pushing the door open, I was thrown down on the floor by the wraith which dashed out right at me, pinning me on the ground. It seemed to recognize me, and it let out one of the biggest and scariest screech yet, directly at my face.

I was stunned at first, but quickly regaining my senses, I grabbed Jack gun and fired point-blank at the wraith, the malevolent spirit let out a pained screech before flying off.

"Sorry, but I can't let you get away!"-I quickly summoned my harp and levitated, chasing after the wraith.

The wraith tries it's best to claw at me in the air, but I dodges and send a few magic notes back to her. We fought in the main hall for a while , before the wraith retreated into the dining hall.

Giving chase, I pulled out Jack's gun again.

"Just let Jack out already!"-I fired another shot, but an amateur like me firing a high caliber revolver means accuracy is not the best.

I need to get close.

Firing another shot, I cornered the wraith with both the gun and my harp, before getting close enough to shoot another shot at point blank.

The wraith yelled out in pain, this time falling onto the dining table, defeated.

"Let Jack go! LET HIM GO!"-I demanded, Jack's revolver shaking in my hand not because I'm afraid, but because of how hard I'm gripping it. My knuckles are probably bleaching white right now.

"Gahhhhhhh! Gahhhhhhhhhh! GAHHHHHHH!"-It sounded like…cries coming from the wraith.

A part of me tremble at the thought that this hideous, malicious and broken spirit is my fault in the making. That I, by mistake, turned a wife, a mother into this. My rage seems to quell, as I spoke again, this time, softer and more understanding.

"I can help you. But you must release my Envoy."-I don't even know if the wraith is capable of such thought or not, but I asked anyway.

The wraith went silent for a moment, before its head snapped to the direction of the bedroom, as if it heard or felt something. With a screech, it dashes off, dodging one of my shot, and phased right through the ceiling, getting away.

"Kya!"-I jerked back, almost falling on my rear, before balancing myself and flew after the wraith.

Heading back out to the main hall on the first floor, I jerked suddenly as the door to the living room on the second floor blasted open.

I looked up to find myself sighing in relief and terrified at the same time.

* * *

From the door, Jack and one of the twisted clones came out, and they both threw themselves over the railing and down to the first floor, Jack pinning the twisted demon down to hit the ground instead of himself taking the blunt, before doing a Dragon's Flash with his Tachi to smite the demon into dust splatter.

"Jack!"-I came towards him immediately, helping my exhausted and injured Envoy. He was panting heavily and painfully as he bury the tip of his tachi down on to the floor and gripping the handle for support.

"F…Freya."-He tried to sound okay, but getting closer and seeing how many wounds were on his body terrified me.

"Master…Master!"-I wanted to dive into him, but with that many wounds, he would not appreciate it.-"You defeated them all?"

"It's not the worst scrape I've been through."-With a weak grin Jack replied, obviously trying to act tough so I wouldn't worry, but upon close inspection, his form is just filled with cuts, bruises and slash wounds.

Wasting no more time, I casted a healing spell on him, at least stopping the wounds from further bleeding and hopefully, close some bigger slash wounds in. Jack finding the time to gulp down another HP potion, shaking his head lightly to regain focus.

I couldn't help it anymore and embraced him softly.

"I'm so…so glad…"

"Freya?"-Master asked with a degree of surprise in his tone.

"You are still okay…thank the gods…"-Tears were rolling down my cheeks, but luckily I didn't sob. I really, really felt like I have cried enough today.

"You are a god."-He smirked lightly.

"I'll pray to myself if I have to."-Considering the wraith most likely opened that door at my demand, I suppose I can take some credit-"I was scared…"

"It's okay…"-Jack pet my head softly-"We're fine now. But we're not done yet, right?"

"…Sometimes, it would not hurt to be more considerate towards your own conditions, Master."-I pouted, seeing how he already started thinking about the next move.

But, I can't exactly protest, as we both heard the lullaby voice again, this time, along with something…strange. Like a baby that was having trouble breathing.

Jack's sword arm tightens around the tachi's handle as he struggled a bit to get up, against my minor protesting looks. He asked for his gun back, which I returned right away, better that weapon be with an expert than an amateur like me.

The bedroom door is now open, and strangely enough, we can see…light from inside. A fireplace.

"…"-Jack finished reloading his gun as we headed up, his steps slightly slower and rigid from the pain.

Taking in a cold breath, we walked past the door and ready ourselves.

There, in front of a baby cradle, the wraith hovered, gently rocking the cradle, a soft and eerily lullaby emitting from her.

Jack raised his revolver, but I stopped him midway, shaking my head.

The wraith turned towards us, it's hollowed out eye sockets staring at us, but it remained there.

"May I see the child?"-I asked, knots forming in my throat.

The wraith seemed angry as it screeched at us, but once again, it deformed into some sort of…twisted cry. Anguished.

"It was my lack of diligence that had brought about this tragedy into your household. For that, I, Freya, the Goddess of Beauty and Fertility, begs for your forgiveness."-I bowed deeply at the wraith, feeling my conscience weighing heavily as if my neck was attached to an anvil with a chain hanging down as I lowered my head.

"I am sorry for your loss…But you must leave the child to us. You need to pass on. It's already too late for your husband…but for you there's still chance."-Jack spoke as well.

Asking a mother to abandon her child…

"It's time both of you rest."-He finished.

The wraith made the slightest tilt of its head, almost as if agreeing.

"We'll take care of your baby's rest. Please…Leave it to us."-I pleaded to the wraith.

After a few seconds, the lullaby changed tone. It turned sad and in the lyrics, sounds of weeping rang out.

The cradle shifted lightly, as I can see a deformed baby's hand reaching out of it.

"Madness and Pain. Anger and Love. Put your emotions to rest, spirit of long gone mortal. Find peace, down in the stream of the dead."-Jack spoke out his rites, and the wraith slowly dissolved into black smoke before dissipating entirely, the lullaby gone with it.

* * *

With that finished, the only thing left, was to give this baby who never got the chance to be alive it's rest.

Approaching the cradle, I peered in and found myself skipping a heartbeat, my breath choked as I leaned back in shock and fear.

There, in the cradle, what would best be described as a partially decayed fetus laid, it's eyes large and black as it stares at me, letting out small growls as it fidgets in the cradle; it's flesh not fully formed and was veiny red, making my blood run cold, it's mouth very wide and it's tongue reach its bellybutton where the placenta was still there, an undead creature of my nightmares.

"What do you need me to do?"-Jack voice snapped me out of my fears. I have to do this.

"I'm okay. Just…I have to…prepare myself."-I gulped, taking a few deep breaths.

Then, I stepped forward again, reaching the cradle…

…And slowly reached down and picked the baby up.

"Freya…?"

"Yes…I…I need to calm him down."

"You are going to hold it? It can lunge and bite your neck in!"

"It's okay…I just…I just have to be slow."-I cradled the twisted and deformed baby, fully feeling the rotting stench right under me, but I braved through.

Here we go then.

Taking a deep breath, resisting the urge to cough from the stench, I sang a lullaby of my own.

This lullaby isn't filled with sadness and fear like the one the wraith sang. I sang a calm, serene tune, with a caring, loving voice and caress.

I looked at Jack, who was very tense about all this. I couldn't blame him.

The baby in my arm slowly calmed down, and I gestured Jack over closer.

With cautious steps, he came to my side.

"I need you to prepare a grave. Doesn't have to be deep. Just a small grave."-I whispered softly.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Front yard? I don't like digging one in the back yard where all the…"-He replied with a whisper as well.

"Yes, that would be the best option, thank you."-I nodded my thanks, a bit concerned that Jack would be doing some manual labor with those injuries.

As Jack went downstairs and out, I slowly followed in a much slower pace, singing a lullaby whenever I felt the baby was getting agitated to calm him down.

"There, there…"-I gently calmed the twisted baby, almost getting used to holding him as I walked down the stairs slowly. When it is calm, despite being one of the most hideous and gut-wrenching creature you'll ever have the displeasure of meeting, it behaves almost like a real baby would.

Continued to sing as I head out through the kitchen backdoor, I stopped just before heading outside. I had no idea how the baby would react to daylight. Jack is probably already digging somewhere on the front yard, so I lost a bit of safety there.

Still, I calmed the deformed fetus again as I took a brave step outside.

While the baby did get a bit agitated, it did not behave violently, and I managed to calm it with a small smile and a soft pat on the back.

"It's okay…It's okay…It's almost over…"-I reassured, walking past the body of the faceless creature, now headless. The shovel was missing, and it wasn't hard to figure out who took it as I circled out to the front yard.

Just like when I first came through the metal gate, I heard the sound of digging. However, this time, the digging sound wasn't ominous, it was calm and even a bit emotional.

I saw Jack, digging out a spot under a rather large tree, the tree providing quite a shade for that section of the ground. It was the best spot in the front yard for this, I mentally thanked Jack as I kept slowly moving forward.

The twisted and half decomposed baby in my arm let out a small growl and gurgle as I got close to Jack, maybe a little agitated by the sound of digging.

"It's almost done, dear…It's almost over…"-I calmed it again, still unable to shake the guilt as I looked at what had become of this seed of life, and what madness did it caused to the occupants of this home.-"I am so sorry, child…I am so sorry you never got to live a full life…"

"…I'm almost ready."-Jack spoke softly at us, his tone understanding.

With a nod, I looked down at the baby as tears formed in my eyes.

"You have a father that was willing to go against time and fate to bring you life. A mother that refuses to give up that spark even after her own flames was extinguished. Your family loved you very much, dear…"-Tears were rolling down my cheek and dropping on the baby.-"I'm sorry that I didn't give you the chance to see it…to live it."

The deformed baby seemed to rest still while I was crying, almost…calm and at peace.

Finally, I heard Jack planting the shovel into the ground next to the grave and looked up to see him approach me.

"Freya. We're ready. I'll place a cloth over the hole now."-He gently had a hand on my shoulder, his voice…his voice. Calm and reassuring. I wouldn't be calm enough to know what to do here if he wasn't here with me.

"Yes…Thank you Master…I'm sorry you had to do all this while injured…"

"I'm fine, Freya. I…I just hope you are as well."

"I will be Master. Let us start."

"Right."

* * *

"…Jack. I will sing a short melody. While I'm doing that, can you…think of a name for the child?"

Names are powerful seals, better than any magic seals you could place on somebody. It is a sign, almost a proof of sentient existence.

"…Okay."-He nodded, placing a table cloth over the small hole before standing up again, having his arms rested at the front with one hand holding the other's wrist, standing solemnly.

Nodding, I checked the baby in my arms again, making sure he was calm before humming a magic tune.

This song is often used for out-of-body experiences, I can tell Jack was feeling a little lightheaded as he sways his body more, usually the Envoy would stood still and tall as a rock.

The deformed, half decomposing baby in my arms also began to relax.

The song went on for several minutes as I sang and hum, and slowly, the baby in my careful cradle hold began to become more and more still, as if it's sleeping.

After I stopped singing, I gestured Jack to come near again.

Jack has his wariness, but he places a hand on the baby's forehead like a priest would, and spoke.

"I hereby name you…Ydra."

The fetus suddenly open its eyes again, letting out a surprised gurgle sound as it became unrest, but with a simple line…

"Rest, Ydra."-I spoke simply, and the baby immediately went limp, letting out a final breath before it went still and closes its huge eyes.

We both felt something finally let go in the atmosphere, wind gently blew past us.

I began lowering the child down into the hole, and with a last caress on the forehead, I closed the cloth around it's body. I watched as Jack began to fill the hole with dirt again, slowly, until I can't see the cloth anymore, and until he made a simple looking mound, patting the dirt in with the shovel, then placed a makeshift tombstone there using a rock in the garden.

I simply watched, my mind was blank during the entire process. Finally, I kneeled down on the ground, clasped my hands together and prayed.

"Rest in Peace, Ydra. You are released from this torment now..."

Finally, Jack joined me at my side and solemnly stood, offering me silent comfort.

"…Thank you Master. I…I couldn't have got through this without you."-I got back on my feet and turned to him.

"So would I."-Jack did not turn to see me as he spoke.-"But it's done now. They are all put to rest. You can relax now. Don't blame yourself."

"…It's rather hard to do, Jack…"

"Eidolons have emotions too, like humans. We are all capable of mistakes. I find it hard to put you responsible for the fate of people you never met."-Jack turned to me, his voice calm and caring as ever.

"I don't know…perhaps…with my blessing, things might have been different."

"Without me, some people would still be alive. There are endless possibilities to how this all went down. All we can do…is keep going."

With a nod, I leaned in on him, forgetting his wounds for a moment, as he pulls me close and had his arm at my hip.

And as the sun began to set, our struggle is finally over.

Mirabelle quests are very often misleading, indeed...

* * *

Finally, with the quest being done, we left the mansion, and are about to return to Mirabelle for our reward, which would definitely be inadequate to the amount of work that Master and I spent, still, a job well done, and Jack did not hold back on looting. He came away from the mansion with some miraculously untouched wine in the cellar, which I refuse to ever go down again, treasured books and researches that he'll hand over to Victoria and the Church, at a price and after reading it himself of course. But most importantly, Jack got his hand on the former owner's sabre, a well-made, powerful enchanted sword, the fact that it remained there for years without a speck of rust and loss in durability is a testament to its power. It seems like a sword that would be treasured down from generations, and Jack doesn't seem interested in selling it either.

The thought of seeing him with that sword on his belt for personal defense as he walks around in civilian clothes and not in his Dark Master Assassin Robe certainly entertained my mind. He'd look quite the charming noble like that.

"Master…what about the husband? Did you kill him?"-I asked as we were waiting for Mirabelle to open the portal.

"Him?"-Jack turned to me, realizing he hasn't filled me in-"He already expired in the living room. But he created those twisted shadow clones to attempt to continue his work, and he failed in that regard too. The only thing those clones mirror him is in his use of the sword."

"I see…So it's already over for him…"

"Depends on the definition of over, but yes, he's in most conventional way, gone."

"What about the servant outside? Who could have made such a thing? Surely the owner of this house…"

"There are summoning techniques for undead servants like that. If he was researching into forbidden arts well past Envoy Necromancy, it fits the description."

"Mn."-I agreed, again, Master's assumptions are often well thought out.

At that, Mirabelle finally got the portal open and ready for us.

"Alright. Let's get out of here. I need to rinse this smell off of me."

"Me too…"-Even if it was an emotional thing and I didn't regret it, I did hold on to a half decomposed baby.

"It's getting near winter…"-Jack murmured on about preparing to winter back in our home in Demarech.

I giggled lightly as I walked past him.

"Come on Master. Let's head back. Merilee is waiting back home, and I did promise a good meal today."

"Does it go well with wine?"

"For Aura's sake Master! You sure you want to drink those bottles?"

"I mean…I did find some centipedes crawling along the bottles…but it's still sealed and I sipped a test. It's fine."-Jack reassured, but I was prepared for his stomach to later disagree tonight.

"Your definition of fine is often grueling to me, Master."-I huffed lightly, puffing my cheeks.

"Don't worry."-Jack walked past me, patting my head in the process-"As long as you and Merilee are ok…"-He didn't really finish that sentence, as he heads through the portal first.-"Let's go Freya. Back home."

"…"-I let out a sigh, heat getting to my cheeks as I timidly tries to hide my blush.-"That's not how you should live, Master…"-I whispered as I followed him through the portal, before the last ray of sun light disappear down into the treeline.


End file.
